Only One
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: Baru mataku terbuka pagi ini. Melodi piano yang mengiris hati itu terdengar bahkan sejak sebelum aku benar-benar sadar dari sisa-sisa mimpi tadi malam./ "Ano ... kalau kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya dariku, apa yang kau inginkan?"/ "Aku ingin mendengar lagu yang waktu itu."/ "Ya. Ia mengorbankan dirinya untukmu."/NaruSaku/Mind to RnR?


Baru mataku terbuka pagi ini. Melodi piano yang mengiris hati itu terdengar bahkan sejak sebelum aku benar-benar sadar dari sisa-sisa mimpi tadi malam. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah suka mendengarnya. Tapi setiap pagi melodi itu harus selalu menyusup ke dalam rongga telingaku.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tamu, tempat piano klasik seputih porselin itu seharusnya ada. Ah benar, pemuda pirang itu juga ada di sana. Pundak dan kedua lengannya naik turun seiring dengan beralunnya melodi itu.

Menyadari kedatanganku, ia lekas berhenti bermain dan berbalik memandangku dengan sorot mata yang aku takutkan. Meski itu hanya sekilas, ia segera menyengir lebar padaku, "_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_."

Tatapan itu, dan bahkan juga cengiran itu, sungguh aku tidak menyukainya.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Only One © Strawberry'Lawllipop**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, AU, alur maju-mundur, dll.**

**A/N: **_Italic_ for flashback.

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Only One**

**.: NaruSaku :.**

* * *

"_Ohayou_," aku membalas dengan senyuman terbaikku. Karena kupikir, semakin cerah senyumanku, senyumnya juga akan secerah itu.

Tapi sepertinya tidak.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Mataku entah bagaimana terpaku pada kertas not balok yang tadi menuntun Naruto memainkan melodi mengerikan itu.

Aku tidak mengerti soal musik. Aku juga tidak bisa membaca untaian not balok di hadapanku itu. Tapi entah bagaimana goresan-goresan pen yang membentuk not-not balok itu saja terasa begitu bermakna dalam bagiku.

"Akan aku seduhkan _ramen instant_," Naruto berujar sembari beranjak meninggalkanku menuju dapur.

Aku hanya diam terpaku. Ada sedikit kemauan dalam diriku untuk menyusulnya menuju dapur, tapi kakiku seakan betah saja di sini. Terpaku. Diam-diam aku termenung, Naruto seingatku tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu pasti mulai kapan, tapi ia berbeda dari yang dulu biasa aku kenal.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"_Rumah baru kita, Sakura-chan!"pemuda berambut pirang itu berlari seperti anak kecil menuju rumah sederhana bercat putih itu._

"_Hiee! Aku tidak percaya ahirnya aku ikut denganmu ke Suna. Dan aku akan tinggal denganmu? Haah ... aku malah khawatir, kau kan hentai." Cibirku, sembari berjalan pelan memasuki rumah itu._

"_Sakura-chan, jangan samakan aku dengan ero-sennin yang genit itu!"Naruto cemberut, sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya._

_Aku tertawa kecil sambil membawa masuk koper yang berisi semua pakaianku._

_Ah, sebenarnya aku dan Naruto merantau dari Konoha ke Suna untuk mencari pekerjaan. Konoha adalah kota yang sangat padat penduduk, sehingga lapangan pekerjaan pun terbatas. Karena itu kami pergi ke Suna. Lagi pula, Kami juga dibantu teman lama kami Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah lama tinggal di Suna. Aku rasa ke depannya kami akan banyak berhutang budi padanya._

"_Sakura-chan! Kubuatkan ramen ya?!" Naruto berujar semangat, sebari melangkah besar-besar menuju dapur._

"_Hei, tidak usah terlalu terburu-buru!" aku mengingatkannya sembari duduk di sofa dekat jendela. "Apa kau tidak lelah selama perjalanan dari Konoha?"_

"_Aku lelah, karena itu aku harus makan!" teriak Naruto dari dapur. Samar-samar, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya._

_Aku hanya menghela napas. Yah sudahlah, lagi pula aku juga memang lapar._

"_Ohayou."_

_Aku refleks berbalik ke arah pintu ketika suara itu masuk ke dalam telingaku. Mataku sedikit melebar ketika menyadari orang itu adalah orang yang sangat aku kenal, "Sasuke-kun, silahkan masuk."_

_Uchiha Sasuke. Masih dengan ego sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha-nya, ia lekas masuk dan duduk berhadapan denganku. "Di mana si bodoh itu?"_

"_Di dapur," jawabku. "Kami baru akan makan. Kau mau ikut makan bersama kami?" tawarku, tapi ia lekas menggeleng._

"_Aku kemari hanya untuk memastikan keadaan kalian," katanya. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin mencari rumah yang lebih besar untuk kalian. Tapi hanya ini yang kutemukan."_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah harus berterima kasih. Entah bagaimana kalau Sasuke-kun tidak ada," jawabku. "Lagi pula rumah ini sangat nyaman, juga sudah ada perabotannya."_

"_Sakura-chan, ramen-nya sudah jadi! Mau aku suapi?!" teriak Naruto dari arah dapur. Hah ... dia memang tidak pernah bosan menggodaku._

"_Suapi dirimu sendiri! Baka!" tapi diam-diam aku juga sedikit senang ketika ia menggodaku dengan caranya._

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mengarahkan telunjuk jari tangan kananku menuju salah satu tuts piano itu. Bunyi yang keluar itu, aku tidak tahu nada apa itu. Nada tingkat berapa pada tangga nada, nada tinggi atau rendah, entahlah. Tapi, sepertinya Naruto selalu menikmati ketika bermain piano. Padahal, saat ini aku merasa biasa saja. Tidak ada perasaan tertentu yang masuk ke dalam pikiranku, datar saja.

Tapi, setiap orang punya caranya masing-masing untuk menunjukkan suasana hatinya. Dan piano bukanlah caraku.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

_Untaian lagu indah nan menyenangkan itu menyusup masuk ke telingaku. Entah bagaimana membuat suasana hatiku ikut merasa senang seiring lagu itu dimainkan._

_Aku hanya duduk di sofa sembari menatap dalam diam punggung pemuda yang tengah asyik dengan pianonya di depanku. Tapi tidak juga asyik sendiri, sungguh aku juga sangat merasa terhibur dengan lagu yang dimainkannya. Ketukan kakiku di lantai, itu buktinya._

_Sekian menit—aku tidak tahu tepatnya, karena terlalu keasyikan menikmati lagu tersebut—akhirnya lagu itupun berakhir. Naruto memandangku dengan cengiran khasnya setelah itu, membuatku rasanya tak tahan untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. "Lagu itu benar-benar terdengar menyenangkan," komentarku._

"_Hehe," ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang—aku yakin—sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali. "Itu mungkin karena aku sangat bahagia saat ini," katanya._

_Aku menatapnya, sedikit tidak mengerti. "Bahagia?"_

_Naruto mengangguk sedikit bersemangat, "Permainan piano adalah salah satu dari bentuk karya seni. Suatu karya seni terkadang merupakan perwujudan perasaan dan emosi sang seniman itu sendiri," jelasnya. Jujur saja, rasanya baru kali ini aku mengetahui sisi dewasanya yang satu ini. "Aku senang karena ada Sakura-chan bersamaku," katanya._

_Aku tidak tahu ia menaruh mantera apa pada kalimat itu. Yang jelas, sudut bibirku rasanya tertarik sendiri membentuk sebuah senyuman setelahnya._

"_Ah, Sakura-chan mau bermain piano denganku?"tawarnya, kelewat semangat._

"_Hee?! Aku tidak bisa bermain, bodoh!" umpatku._

"_Tidak apa-apa, 'kan Sakura-chan bisa mengikutiku sedikit demi sedikit," Naruto bergeser sedikit, memberiku ruang untuk duduk di sampingnya. Untuk setelahnya menepuk-nepuk kursi piano itu, mengisyaratkan aku untuk duduk di sana._

_Aku mengembungan pipiku, sedikit kesal. Rasanya saat ini seolah aku lebih bodoh darinya. Tapi biarlah._

_Dia adalah pemuda yang ajaib, saat ini pun kakiku melangkah dengan mudahnya menuruti isyarat Naruto. Bahkan hanya dengan mataku bertemu dengan bola mata biru langitnya._

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Aku masih diam. Meskipun _ramen instant_ dihadapanku itu terus menerus mengepulkan asap, seolah memintaku segera menyantapnya. Sebenarnya perutku juga lapar—sangat lapar. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sudah keberapa kalinya perutku ini berbunyi. Tapi sejauh ini aku hanya diam tak bergeming.

Ya, seperti halnya pemuda di hadapanku ini.

Menyangkut masalah ramen, seharusnya ialah yang akan paling bersemangat. Tidak seharusnya seperti ini.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa kau bosan dengan ramen?" ia akhirnya membuka suara. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya suara itu yang aku tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi.

"Tidak, ayo makan!" ajakku. Sembari mengambil dan menyuap ramen itu ke mulutku dengan sumpit.

Kupikir ia akan ikut makan ketika aku mulai melahap suapan pertama. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Suka makan ramen adalah kebiasaan buruk Naruto yang selalu aku ingin coba untuk menghilangkannya. Tapi tidak seperti ini. Entah mengapa sesak rasanya ketika melihatnya hanya diam terpaku meskipun satu _cup ramen instant_ terhidang dengan asap mengepul di hadapannya. _Naruto, ada apa denganmu?_

"Sakura-_chan_," kata-katanya memanggil namaku itu membuatku refleks menatapnya dengan kedua mataku. Saat itu yang kulihat darinya adalah sorot mata yang aku takutkan itu.

"Ya?" tanyaku, dengan senyum yang semanis mungkin aku bisa.

Ia menghela nafas sejenak, seolah berat untuk mengatakan sesuatu padaku. "Ano ... kalau kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya dariku, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya.

Aku menatapnya, bingung. Terlebih pada pertanyaan itu. Aku ingin tidak menghiraukan saja pertanyaannya, dan melanjutkan makan. Tapi mata birunya itu menatapku—lagi-lagi—dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa aku takutkan. Mendesakku, agar aku memberinya jawaban saat itu juga.

Lama mataku bertemu pandang dengannya. Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Ya tuhan, aku tidak mengerti. Terlebih ketika hati nuraniku memaksa berkata, "Aku ingin bersama_mu_."

"Sakura-chan ..." ia bergumam, pelan. Sangat pelan, bahkan aku hampir saja tidak mendengarnya. Ia masih menatapku, tapi sorot mata itu berubah. Semakin membuatku khawatir, semakin menyesakkan, semakin aku takutkan.

Ia kemudian menyengir lebar, tapi aku tidak melihat cengiran khas Naruto di sana. Hanya kebohongan yang menarik paksa sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Maksudku bukan yang seperti itu. Barang yang kau mau, pakaian atau sepatu model terbaru, misalnya."

Aku tidak akan senang barang sedikit pun bahkan meskipun selusin pakaian mahal aku miliki saat ini. Tidak, tidak, jika pemuda di hadapanku ini masih juga seperti ini.

"Aku ingin mendengar lagu yang waktu itu," kata-kata itu yang akhirnya meluncur dari mulutku. Aku tidak berpikir ketika berkata demikian, hatiku yang menyuruhku begitu. "Lagumu yang sangat aku sukai."

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"_Saku ... Sakura-chan ..."_

"_Ngh ..." aku menggerang pelan. Mengerjapkan kedua mataku sekian kali, hingga sepenuhnya kesadaranku kembali. Tunggu—bukankah sebelum ini aku sedang tertidur? Masih gelap. Kenapa aku terbangun?_

_Menjelajar ke setiap sudut kamar, kedua mataku melebar ketika tersadar seseorang tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidurku. Meskipun gelap malam, aku masih dapat menangkap siapa orang tersebut, "Sakura-chan, ayo ikut ak—"_

"_KYAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamarku malam-malam begini, BAKA?!" tanpa sadar aku menarik selimut—menutupi tubuhku sendiri—padahal aku sendiri tahu piyama merahku masih lengkap aku pakai._

"_Ah, maaf kalau aku mengagetkan," Naruto berujar. "Sungguh aku tidak berniat melakukan apapun kok!" Laki-laki itu mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, membentuk huruf 'V'._

_Mataku memincing, mencari setitik kebohongan di bola mata birunya. Sebelum akhirnya aku meyakini, ia tidak membohongiku sama sekali._

_Aku menghela napas—sedikit panjang, "Kenapa kau membangunkan aku malam-malam begini, Naruto?"_

"_Hehe," si pirang itu menyengir lebar, "Ra-ha-si-a," katanya. _

_Tanpa menunggu apapun, ia menarik pelan lenganku—membawaku keluar kamar tidurku—menuntunku menuju ruang tamu rumah kecil kami. "Apa yang—" aku tidak sempat bertanya-tanya, ia lekas mendudukkan aku di sofa kecil dekat jendela._

_Naruto sendiri berlari kecil menuju piano putihnya, bersiap memainkannya. Sekian detik, jari-jari itu pun bergerak, memainkan rangkaian melodi yang indah._

_Lagu barunya. _

_Aku sering mendengar Naruto memainkan lagu-lagu yang ia buat sendiri. Tapi lagu satu ini belum pernah aku dengar sebelumnya. Lagu ini juga lebih lembut, lebih hangat, lebih menyentuh hatiku dari pada lagu-lagu miliknya yang lain._

_Naruto memang duduk memunggungiku. Tapi entah kenapa aku benar-benar yakin, ia tengah tersenyum bahagia—seperti halnya diriku sendiri saat ini._

_Sekian menit tak terasa bagiku, lagu itupun berakhir. Refleks, aku berdiri dari tempatku semula duduk dan memberinya tepuk tangan. "Lagu yang indah sekali! Aku benar-benar menyukainya!"_

_Naruto terbengong sebentar, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum secerah senyuman yang aku berikan padanya. "Syukurlah kalau Sakura-chan suka, lagu ini sebenarnya mencurahkan semua perasaanku," katanya._

"_Benarkah?" Aku berjalan, menghampirinya. "Apa judulnya?"_

_Naruto terdiam, sedikit ragu menjawab. Pipinya memerah, malu sepertinya. "Err ... yah, judulnya 'Only One'—untuk satu-satunya gadis cantik yang mengisi hatiku, Haruno Sakura-chan," katanya kemudian._

_Aku yakin sekali, malam ini begitu dingin. Tapi kenapa rasanya wajahku memanas?_

—_Lagu seindah ini ... untukku?_

_Aku tidak sempat mengatakan apapun. Tiba-tiba saja jam antik besar di ruang tamu itu berdenting—menandakan tengah malam._

_Naruto lekas tersenyum kembali padaku, menggenggam tanganku erat. "Itu hadiah dariku, selamat ulang tahun Sakura-chan!"_

_Tanpa sadar, setetes air mataku jatuh membasahi pipi. Sungguh, aku terlalu bahagia saat ini._

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Aku mengambil tempat duduk kesukaanku. Kau tahu—sofa kecil dekat jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan piano klasik milik Naruto.

Naruto tidak langsung duduk, ia berdiri di hadapanku sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang aku yakin—sebenarnya—tidak gatal. "Laguku yang kau sukai? Aku tidak tahu—"

"Naruto, jangan berpura-pura. Maksudku, mainkan saja," ucapku, memotong kalimatnya.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk, ia tentu masih sangat ingat dengan lagu itu—lagu yang sangat menyentuh hatiku.

Ia pun duduk di hadapan piano klasiknya, bersiap memainkan lagu tersebut—

—_Only One_.

Dentingan melodi pun itu terdengar.

Lagu yang sama, pemain yang sama, pendengar yang sama.

Tapi kenapa hatiku tidak tersentuh seperti waktu itu? Tidak, tidak. Entah kenapa rasanya ... sesak.

Sesak, sesak sekali.

Tidak. Tunggu, ini bukan sesak yang sekian menit tadi aku rasakan.

Beberapa bagian tubuhku mulai terasa sakit. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya. Tapi tidak aku temukan jawaban apapun sendiri, hingga cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari hidungku.

Air mataku juga ikut turun, menahan sakit. Mendadak kepalaku benar-benar pusing, tubuhku terkulai lemah dan sedikit demi sedikit semuanya berubah menjadi hitam.

Dalam keadaan tersebut, tenggorokanku masih berusaha mengeluarkan sepatah kata, "Na-Naru ... Naruto ..."

—dan semuanya berubah gelap, semakin gelap. Hitam, kosong.

Serangkaian melodi itu samar-samar terhenti seketika. Tepat ketika itu, terdengar teriakannya memanggil namaku.

—_Tes_.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Suara decitan indah burung gereja perlahan memasuki rongga telingaku, sinar matahari pagi yang lembut mengusik kedua mataku. Mengantarkan aku menuju kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Jari-jariku perlahan aku gerakan, mataku perlahan aku buka sepenuhnya. Kenapa tubuhku terasa kaku sekali?

Aku sedikit merasa lega, ketika kedua mataku menangkap sosok laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang aku kenal, duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur putih ini.

Kedua matanya melebar ketika di sadarinya aku telah sepenuhnya sadar, "Syukurlah," gumamnya, pelan.

"Di ... mana aku, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawabnya, sembari menyibakkan jendela kamar tersebut agar seluruh cahaya mataharinya masuk. "Rumah sakit."

Aku terdiam, berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa gerangan yang telah terjadi. Tapi tidak bisa, kepalaku terasa pening san sakit.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya," Sasuke berujar. "Penyakit kanker darahmu itu—"

"A-apa? Kanker?" mataku melebar, _apa yang baru saja ia katakan?_

Sasuke terdiam. Ia melirikku, wajahnya berubah sedikit sulit dijelaskan, "Benar, penyakitmu. Jangan bilang si bodoh itu tidak memberitahumu."

Penyakit? Aku?

"Aku tidak mengerti ... Sasuke-_kun_," balasku.

Sasuke menghela napas, agak panjang. "Ingat saat kau tiba-tiba mimisan beberapa bulan setelah kau tinggal di sini?"

"Tentu saja," aku menjawab, dengan suaraku yang pelan dan lemah. "Naruto sudah mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Ia bilang aku hanya kelelahan dan harus banyak istirahat."

Mendengar penuturanku, Sasuke memegangi kepalanya, tampak sedikit bingung. "Ya, itu—sebenarnya, kau terkena kanker darah dan sudah cukup parah. Penyakitmu itu memang tidak menimbulkan gejala berarti sehingga kau sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Dokter bilang, kemoterapi saja tidak cukup untukmu. Kau butuh donor sum-sum tulang, tapi akan sulit menemukan pendonor yang cocok dan mau mendonorkannya untukmu," jelasnya, panjang lebar. "Mendengar hal tersebut, setiap hari Naruto berusaha mencari seorang pendonor untukmu. Kadang kala ia meminta bantuanku, tapi tak aku sangka dia sama sekali tidak memberitahumu."

Mendengar penuturannya, memori di otakku memutar kembali kejadian-kejadian lalu. Tepat, beberapa bulan setelah aku tinggal serumah dengannya, ketika pulang dari rumah sakit tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingat, kala itulah pertama kalinya sikap Naruto berubah—tidak seceria biasanya. Mulai dari situ.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_! Di mana Naruto sekarang? Bawa aku menemuinya!" refleks, aku terbangun—duduk—dari ranjang tersebut. Tidak peduli mengenai selang-selang—entah apa itu—yang terpasang di tubuhku.

"Sakura, tenangkan dirimu," ujar Sasuke, sedikit dingin. Aku lekas kembali menidurkan diri di ranjang tersebut.

Sekian detik terdiam, Sasuke akhirnya bersuara, "Apa yang terakhir kali kau ingat?"

Aku sendiri tidak langsung menjawab, berpikir sebentar. "Aku rasa ... sakit, kemudian aku kembali mimisan, dan ... pingsan?"

"Hn," Sasuke merubah posisi duduknya, "Pada saat itu, kau dalam keadaan kritis," katanya. "Padahal Naruto sendiri belum menemukan pendonor untukmu," ia melanjutkan. "Saat itu juga ia memeriksakan dirinya sendiri. Dokter bilang, sum-sum milik Naruto sangat cocok untukmu. Kau kemudian menjalani kemoterapi dan pendonoran, dari milik Naruto. Semenjak saat itu, kau tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi kondisimu berangsur membaik hingga saat ini."

Kemoterapi?

Aku refleks memegangi kepalaku. Pantas saja kepalaku terasa aneh. Rambut merah jambuku sudah menghilang.

"Sasuke-_kun_," aku berujar sedikit tanpa sadar. "Aku mohon ... aku ingin bertemu Naruto. Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya."

Sasuke menghela napas, "Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran," katanya. "Soal donor itu ... dokter sudah mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa kondisi Naruto sendiri tidak memungkinkan. Dokter tidak bisa menjamin keselamatannya jika Naruto tetap bersikeras memberikan miliknya untukmu. Aku sendiri juga sudah membujuknya, tapi Naruto bersikeras ingin menolongmu. Jadi—"

Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Sesak. Perasaanku mendadak tidak enak.

"Ya," Sasuke bergumam. "Ia mengorbankan dirinya untukmu."

—Eh?

Apa itu artinya ... Tidak, tidak!

Takut. Kesal. Merasa bersalah.

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Naruto, kenapa kau ini terlalu bodoh?

Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang suka membentakmu, suka memukulimu, suka menyusahkanmu saja.

Apa yang spesial dariku sehingga membuatmu begitu menyayangiku? Begitu mencintaiku?

Sehingga membuatmu berpikir lebih baik kau yang meninggalkan dunia dari pada aku?

"Si bodoh itu ... bodoh ... dasar maniak ramen yang mesum ..." umpatku, hampir tanpa sadar. Jari-jariku mengeras, menggenggam erat selimut putih yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku. "Bodoh ... terlalu bodoh!" Aku terus mengumpat, berusaha tampak kuat.

Tapi sama sekali gagal.

—_Tes_.

Satu tetes, dua tetes. Sial, tidak terbendung.

"Sakura! Bodoh, kondisimu masih lemah!" Sasuke berujar, tapi aku tidak peduli. Ia lekas berlari keluar—entahlah—mungkin memanggil suster.

Aku melirik ke luar jendela kamar. Air mataku masih menetes deras, tapi tangis ini tidak bersuara.

Di luar sana, bunga sakura bermekaran di bawah sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik—lembut dan hangat. Pemandangan yang menyejukkan hati—oh, sudah musim semi. Sebenarnya berapa lama aku tertidur di rumah sakit? Lama sekali, sepertinya.

**.**

Naruto, bukankah bunga sakura dan matahari itu tampak seperti kita berdua?

Aku akan terus mekar seperti bunga sakura itu, kau juga selalu menyinariku dan menyemangatiku.

Aku tahu, kau akan terus mengawasiku dari atas sana, 'kan?

Seperti matahari itu.

Kamu, matahariku, satu-satunya untukku.

—_Only One_.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Another NaruSaku from me **__** Thanks for reading!**_

Ehm.. awalnya saya nggak bakal publish ini fic, karena nggak nemu judul yang cocok dan mood ngetiknya nyendat di tengah cerita TT^TT tapi waktu nonton video klip BoA – Only One, entah kenapa jadi mood lagi nerusin ini fic.. jadilah judulnya Only One, hehe xD Tapi cerita sama sekali nggak nyambung sama video klip dan lagu BoA itu sendiri kok. Wong saya nggak ngerti bahasa korea kok~

Yakk... sekian deh, curhatnya. Kritik dan sarannya ya, minna-_san_!

Mind to review?

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**_


End file.
